Orange Kisses
by eftela
Summary: An unusual romantic comedy story about a sexy, proud and arrogant Captain being stalked by a loud, boisterous, and clearly unbalanced molester. Boy X Boy. Pairing is unexpected but clearly has a potential to be fluffy and sweet.


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis_

_Pairing: Echizen Ryoga X Atobe Keigo_

_Note: I've posted this story here before, but I only got to first Chapter. I didn't like the way the story goes towards the end so I decided to stop and focused on my other story, first. Now, though, I had the time to make some changes. Nothing major. Just the end part. One of the previous reviews said that Atobe was a bit OOC and I think so, too, so I wanted to fix that. He may still be a tiny, tinee, bit OOC but hopefully, not as bad as before. Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this before. I hope that you'll come across this story again and hopefully, you'll like it better._

_That's all. Please, enjoy._

_._

Chapter 1: The Meeting

.

Atobe Keigo isn't the type of person to dislike others so openly. Sure, he have his opinions. Who doesn't? But never in his life did he let those opinions dictate his actions and words towards a person. He was an educated and sophisticated person, after all.

Which is why he doesn't understand the irrational annoyance he felt towards Echizen Ryoma's adopted older brother – Echizen Ryoga.

Or wait! Maybe he did.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_"Oya, oya. Echizen," Atobe drawled when he, Oshitari, Gakuto, and of course, Kabaji run into Seigaku's brat (a.k.a. Echizen Ryoma), the mad scientist (a.k.a. Inui Sadaharu), and Atobe's eternal rival (a.k.a. Tezuka Kunimitsu) in their walk along the Shopping District. There's another person in Tezuka's company who looks like an older version of Echizen. "Ore-sama did not know that you have an older twin." He said, eyeing said person._

_Echizen scowled, "He's not my twin."_

_"Chibisuke's not my twin," the older version said at the same time. His voice is full of mirth, so unlike Echizen's monotone._

_"Minna," said Tezuka, serious (as usual), "Let me introduce Echizen Ryoga, Echizen's aniki."_

_Echizen scowled some more, then looked away._

_"Aniki?" asked Gakuto, surprised._

_Inui adjusted his glasses._

_"Hmm," Oshitari said._

_Kabaji remained silent and expressionless._

_"These are the members of Hyoutei Gakuen's Tennis Club. Oshitari Yuushi. Mukahi Gakuto. Kabaji Munehiro." Tezuka continued the introduction, indicating each person respectively while Ryoga shake their outstretched hands while chanting 'Nice to meet you, nice to meet you' to each of them._

_"And this is Atobe Keigo, the captain."_

_Ryoga turned to Atobe, his smile widening. "Ah, yes, yes. The man who defeated all 200 plus members of Hyoutei's Tennis Club and stood above as their leader after," he said, clearly excited._

_"You heard of Ore-sama," Atobe stated, pleased._

_"Of course!" Ryoga suddenly grabbed both of Atobe's hands then shoved his face towards the surprised Atobe. "I've known you for a long time now. I admire your strength and skills in tennis. And your technique. What's it called? Ah! Yes. Rondo towards destruction. It. Was. Awesome!"_

_Atobe, although he was a little uncomfortable of the mere two inches distance between their faces, was immensely pleased by what Ryoga said. Not many people (except his ever-growing fans, of course), or at least, not many skilled tennis players (and Atobe have no doubt that Ryoga is a skilled tennis player. He was probably as good, if not better, as his younger brother) praise his skills so openly. His next words, however, froze the smile on Atobe's face._

_"I also admire your face. And, of course, your body. I admire your body a lot!" Ryoga continued enthusiastically, clearly unconcerned of what the other people might think of him and his words. "I just think you're so beautiful and so damn sexy. Especially when you wear V-necked shirts. Actually, even when you wear normal plain shirts, you still manage to look sexy. How do you do that?"_

_Ryoga was on a roll. This is the first time that he's seen his crush up close and personal, after all. So, despite the horror slowly growing on Atobe's face, Ryoga continued cheerfully. "I wanted to see you smile though. Like honest to goodness smile. Not that your smirks aren't sexy. In fact, they're very, very sexy. But I think your smile will be even sexier and more beautiful."_

_By this time, an array of different expressions can be seen on the faces of the others around them._

_Echizen was looking at them, one eyebrow raised, interested._

_Gakuto was slowly turning red._

_Inui was writing in his notebook furiously, muttering "Ii data," under his breath._

_Oshitari was holding in his laughter._

_Kabaji was blinking. He was still silent._

_Tezuka looks uncomfortable. A microscopic blush on his face._

_Atobe was still frozen._

_Then, Ryoga did something so unexpected because . . . well, it was just so . . . unthinkable. He let go of Atobe's hands. He snaked his left arm on Atobe's waist then pulled him smack against his body. Using his right hand, he grabbed Atobe on the chin to tilt his head upwards. Then, using the cheesiest voice one could imagine, he said with serious passion, "I really like you. Will you go on a date with me, Kei-go-chan?"_

_Echizen lost his interest. His eyes widening as he looked at his brother in horror._

_Gakuto dropped his jaw on the ground._

_Inui dropped his notebook and pencil._

_Oshitari choked on his laughter._

_Kabaji's eyes and mouth were both open. Widely. And he wasn't just silent. He was plainly speechless._

_Tezuka was gaping. Clearly and openly._

_Atobe wasn't just frozen. He was petrified._

_Then . . ._

_Complete silence._

_A strong wind rustled around them._

_A bird landed and chirped on Kabaji's head._

_And Atobe recovered._

_He blushed beet red. He opened his mouth to say something. He closed it when no words came out. He opened it again. Then closed it again. He made a perfect imitation of a goldfish out of its water for exactly thirty seconds._

_Ryoga kept looking at Atobe expectantly._

_Then, feeling suddenly defensive, clumsy, violent, flustered, confused, awkward, embarrassed, and just simply horrified all at the same time, Atobe kneed Ryoga on his private parts. Hard._

_. . . Followed mayhem._

_The bird flew away with a surprised chirped._

_Ryoga yelped loudly. He jumped up and down, his hands clutching his most important organ. Before promptly falling on the ground, writhing._

_Echizen regained his interest. He smirked. He grinned. Then he laughed a full-blown laughter._

_Gakuto wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to smirk at Ryoga's writhing form. He was embarrassed to look at Atobe. He decided to just blush and play with the hem of his shirt._

_Inui picked up his notebook and pencil then started writing again, his glasses glinting evilly in the sunlight._

_Oshitari joined Echizen in his laughter. His hands clutching at his already painful sides._

_Kabaji resumed his normal stoic face. With an addition of pink cheeks._

_Tezuka was looking lost. What was he doing here again?_

_Atobe scowled at Tezuka. He glared at Ryoma and Inui. He also glared at Oshitari, then kicked his still laughing friend for good measure. He looked at Gakuto in understanding. Then, without bothering to say goodbye to the others (he was not feeling polite at the moment), he said in a very stern voice, "Let's go, Kabaji."_

_". . . Usu."_

_Not even glancing at Ryoga (still helpless on the ground and wondering what in the hell he did wrong) Atobe walked away._

_"Hey, wait up. Kei-go-chan." Oshitari called in a disgustingly high-pitched voice, still laughing. He pulled the unmoving Gakuto with him, waved his hands in the Seigaku students' general direction, then followed Atobe and Kabaji._

_._

_End of Flashback_

_._

Atobe sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Just remembering the earlier event was making his head hurt something fierce.

Oishitari, the bastard, was still laughing when they part half an hour ago. Even Gakuto was starting to smile although he was smart enough not to tease the clearly irritated Atobe. Only Kabaji, his ever loyal friend – bless his soul – have managed to keep a straight face. But that was his usual face, anyway, so it didn't really matter.

What matters though, Atobe told himself, is that he should forget about the weird happenings altogether. It's not as if he would meet that . . . molester again in the future. At least, he fervently hope so. He didn't think he'll be able to act normally and politely, otherwise. He didn't know how he _will_ act per se. Echizen Ryoga is just plainly weird and . . . disturbing and . . .

"I'm going to bed," Atobe called to know one in particular.

His personal butler, who have been hanging his coat, immediately went to his side. "What about dinner, Atobe-sama?"

Atobe shook his head. "I've had one already."

With that, the King of Hyoutei marched up the stairs to his bedroom. He was tired and he didn't have the energy nor the desire to think of anymore silly things.

….

_Please review. I'd really love to know what you think._


End file.
